Intravascular catheter infections have long plagued the medical community. These infections are typically caused by contamination of the catheter hub, with progression of the bacteria down the intraluminal surface of the catheter, and skin colonization, with progression of the bacterial down the extraluminal surface and into the bloodstream. Regarding the process, methods to reduce the number of catheter-related infections (CRI's) have included: strict insertion guidelines, the type of catheter material used, anti-microbial/antiseptic impregnated catheters, topical antibiotic ointments applied at the catheter insertion site and chlorhexidine impregnated sponges which encircle the catheter at the catheter-skin interface. These interventions have demonstrated varying degrees of efficacy. Despite these interventions, catheter infections still remain a problem.
Current barriers to catheter infections include antiseptics and antibiotics which have been applied to the entry site or embedded within the catheter itself. Though reductions in catheter-related infections have occurred with these interventions, these infections remain a problem and are associated with a concerning degree of morbidity and mortality and excess healthcare costs. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved device and/or method of reducing catheter infection rates.